


That day on the mountain

by Caralha_Sama



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, creating a new character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caralha_Sama/pseuds/Caralha_Sama
Summary: jaskier has a guardian.And life wants to fulfill the desire of geralt.Yennefer can end happily with the proposal.lapis-lazuli is really magnificent.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	That day on the mountain

"If life could give me a blessing, it would be taking you out of my hands"

Say something, I'm giving up on you

You asked her to take me out of your hands, and well ... she wanted to fulfill your wish.

I'll be the one, if you want me to

Anywhere, I would've followed you

I had always followed you, no matter where. I've always been there for you.

Say something, I'm giving up on you

"Is not fair"  
You were angry, I understood.

And I am feeling so small

My heart betrayed me when it gave itself to you.

It was over my head

I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall

I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl

I waited for you to say something after your anger exploded in me. You didn't.

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

But she managed to get where I couldn't.

Anywhere, I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

And anywhere, I would have followed you

Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something ..

But you didn't say, you just turned and remained silent.

I went to Roach *, and as fast as I could, I packed my things, and for about ten seconds I patted her mane.

And then Vida decided it was time to silence my voice forever. You asked for a gift and won two, how lucky.

Well, Julian Alfred Pankratz or Jaskier or also Dandelion, was pulled into a small cave by a light known to his eyes.

(From here it starts to get confused)

The climate on top of the mountain started to turn to that of a storm, making everyone prepare for the rain that was to come.  
A sound, too distant to recognize. And then Jaskier's bright smile right in front of him, "Rain is one of the best muses, especially for those who ..."

He looked at Yennefer, why was she shouting in his direction?

"WHERE'S THE BARD? GERALT! WHERE'S JASKIER?"

He approached her - "I don't know"

"We are very fucked up! We need to find him as soon as possible! Geralt, I found out why Jaskier managed to live all these years by being the way he is."

"Hmm"

"He has a guardian. She is an Entity that was called to take care of him with his own life, she was with us everywhere he was.

"I am surprised that the most powerful sorceress on the continent, did not know that I was there when I gave all possible signs."

They both turned in the direction of the voice, and to their surprise they met a horned being.

"You guys managed to break one of the biggest barriers that I put in Jaskier"

"If you are Jaskier's guardian, where is he?"

"Life decided to give what you asked for. And I can't go against life"

"Hmm"

"And Little Dandelion has returned to his true nature. And to think that if I had not taken care of him since his birth, a 5-year-old child would have left this world in the most cruel way that humans have created."

"Your true nature?"

"You know what I mean. When you healed him, you felt what was inside him"

"How? "

"I have powers that you would love to know, and I may want to help you have the experience of taking care of a baby for a while. If you accept, of course."

Before Geralt could say anything, Yennefer said, "And what is your price for that?"

"Yen, this is not a good idea." Geralt said looking at the Keeper.

"I don't have a price. Do you accept it or not?"

"ye .."

"At the." Geralt was quick to say.

"What a pity, because there is a baby on the mountain path, and without anyone to look after him, he will probably die."

Yennefer did not finish listening to what she was saying, and ran to find the baby.

She listened to the baby's cry closer and closer, her heart pounding with the hope of being called a mother someday, and she cried when she found her greatest desire.

The baby gradually calmed down, until he started a nap. So Yennefer calmly went back to where Geralt was.

"Just one thing, Geralt of Rivia, He loved you in the purest way of loving himself and ... oh sorry, I can't stay here. My duty calls me."

Geralt no longer understood anything when he saw Yennefer approaching with something in his arms.

"So it was true?"

"Yes"

And they were both surprised when the little baby opened his eyes. The beauty of a lapis lazuli didn't even come close to the beauty of those little eyes.

"I have a beautiful name for you, my little Gabriel."

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm new to this fandom, please excuse my typos. I usually work in another language, so if I have a wrong word, it was not my intention.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Lapis-lazuli is relay beautiful


End file.
